Bruce's uncle
by kagome04
Summary: A man shows up at the manor claiming to be Bruce's uncle. but is he really? How will Bruce react to this news? how will it change his life? and what does Alfred know about all this? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, relatively quiet day in Wayne Manor. Having taken a break from his "work" as Batman Bruce was reading a book in the large and luxurious Wayne Manor library while Alfred was busy with his daily cleaning duties. Bruce heard the doorbell ring and almost simultaneously head Alfred run to answer it. Bruce inadvertently listened to the conversation that took place. After so many years of training eavesdropping had become kind of a reflex for him.

"Hello sir may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Bruce Wayne."

"Very well sir do you have an appointment?"

The man stared at him blankly

"Is he expecting you sir?"

Bruce smiled from the other room at the others man continued insistence on formality after all these years. Most people would have slipped into a casual way of doing things years ago; but not Alfred he insisted on remaining formal and professional at all times.

"No I do not have an appointment and I can assure he is most certainly not expecting my presence; but I assure you he will want to see me."

"Well sir I am sorry but I can't help you, Master Bruce does not have any free time today. His schedule is absolutely completely full. Thank you very much and have a good day."

Alfred started to close the door but the man stopped him.

"He'll want to see me trust me, you see I'm his uncle. "

That had gotten Bruce's attention and he instantly sat up in his chair. His uncle? How was that possible? He didn't have any blood relatives left as far as he knew. Probably just some scam artist looking for money by claiming to be a long lost relative he thought. Nevertheless I should probably check it out.

Alfred gasped and his face became pale and white.

"You, you get out of this house this instant! Bruce does not need to see you! He hissed.

Alfred started to close the door and the other man began to protest and started arguing with Alfred. Just then Bruce appeared in the hallway acting as if he hadn't heard anything. Bruce went up to the man and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Bruce Wayne and you are?"

"Oh my God it is you Bruce. You've grown up so much I-Oh my God. I'm Charles Wayne your uncle, your father's brother."

"Uh huh." Bruce said trying to sound completely un-phased and nonchalant even though he was a little freaked out and getting more nervous by the second.

"Please come in." he said as Alfred gave him a death glare.

"What brings you to my home?" he asked

"As I said I'm your uncle. I've come to the city to see you. I was hoping we could reconnect. I've read about you in all the papers."

"Right." Bruce said skeptically. Who was this man and what did he want from him? More importantly how did he get rid of him? Was he dangerous? He decided to go with the direct approach.

"Listen Sir-Charles please- "the man interrupted.

"Charles, I do not know who you are or want you want but I do not have an uncle, in fact all my family members are dead so I would appreciate it very much if you would leave now."

The man looked at Alfred who had entered the room behind Bruce, but he refused to meet the man's gaze.

"You never told him?" the man queried

"Told me what?" Bruce asked confused

What was this man talking about?

"Told me what Alfred?" but Alfred refused to look at him instead he stared down at the floor.

"I really am your uncle Bruce I swear. I can prove it."

He pulled out a picture from his pocket and showed it to Bruce. It was a picture of two boys' but- one of those boys was his father! How was this possible?

"This is me and your father when we were ten years old."

Bruce stared at the picture his mind reeling unable to speak or even think. This was all way too much for him to take in.

Bruce looked at Alfred bewildered and perplexed, searching desperately for an answer.

"Alfred?"

Alfred sighed and hung his head.

Bruce knew from the look on his face that it was all true. He felt as if his entire world had just been turned upside down, as if the ground under his feet had been pulled out from under him.

Bruce looked at the man for a minute. He did have some resemblance to his father. For a minute Bruce just stared at the man unable to speak his mind going a million miles a second to try and comprehend what was going on here.

Finally he spoke. "What-what do you want?"

"Just what I said, to spend some time with you-to reconnect."

"Tell you what. I have some business to handle for the next couple of days but what do you say that we meet for lunch on Wednesday and talk? I will tell you everything you want to know ok? Right now I have to go but I will call to confirm and set up a time for Wednesday ok?"

Bruce couldn't do anything but nod.

"Great. No need to show me the door Alfred I remember where I came in." he smiled.

Alfred just nodded. How was he going to explain this to Bruce? He looked at Bruce and just shook his head. Why did this have to happen? He was hoping to never have to have this conversation with Bruce. He thought for a moment and came up with the perfect way to explain to Bruce everything that was going on.

"Shall we go for a drive?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred decided to take Bruce out for a drive, no place in particular just a drive and explain the whole sordid story about his long lost uncle. They had been driving for about 15 minutes in complete silence neither one of them sure of what to say or how to start the conversation.

Finally Bruce spoke up. "Alfred, how could you not tell me?"

"Frankly master Bruce I was hoping you would never have to know."

"Why?"

"Because he is a bad man with bad morals and I never wanted you to have anything to do with him. You see I was trying to protect you."

"But he's family!"

"Yes, family that you have not seen or heard from in 30 years!"

"Yah about that why haven't I seen or heard from him?" "Where has he been?" "Why don't I remember him ever being around?"

"It is a long sordid story master Bruce but I guess it is time for you to hear it."

"Your father and he used to be very close. They did everything to together and in fact he was part of the business. "

"So what happened?"

"When you were about 4 or 5 they had a big falling out. Your uncle-Charles-felt like he was getting jipped out of what he called his 'fair share' of the profits from the company and the family fortune as well. But your father knew your uncle and knew that he was a wastrel and a spendthrift and couldn't be trusted with large amounts of money. He knew that if given the chance he would drive the business into the ground. Your father wanted that money and business for you, for your inheritance, and he would do anything he had to do to protect that inheritance, even if it meant cutting your uncle out.

Bruce nodded solemnly from the back seat not saying anything just taking it all in.

"So your father and he had a huge fight, things were said, and he moved to England or was it Germany? I can't remember, and we never heard from him again.

Bruce nodded again, solemn, not saying a word. Alfred was,from the front seat , equally as solemn and serious. He couldn't look at Bruce he knew this must be killing him and he couldn't bear to see him in pain right now. So he just kept driving looking straight ahead and continued his story.

"When your parents-he paused gauging Bruce's reaction, he was never sure how Bruce would react to someone bringing up the subject of his parents death-when they died I was sure he would come back to pay his respects and try to steal some or all of the family fortune and the business right out from under you. When he didn't I was more surprised and relieved than I can possibly say. Trust me sir you were and are better off not knowing him. I am sure he is involved in some new kind of scam and that is only the reason he is here. He is probably in need of some money and decided to hit up the only relative he has left by using the memory of your dead parents. Absolutely despicable!" Alfred almost shouted growing angrier the further he got into the story.

"Maybe he didn't know."

"What sir?"

"Maybe he didn't know my parents were killed maybe that's why he didn't come." Maybe he didn't know and he didn't want to come back because he figured my father would just kick him out. You said he moved out of the country right? Maybe he didn't know and that's why he's never come."

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Bruce could be this naïve. Couldn't he see this man for who he really was? He wasn't family he wasn't here to see Bruce he was here for money and that was it. Why couldn't Bruce see that this man was bad for him? But then again Bruce had always had a weak spot when it came to anything involving family. He had been so desperate for any source of family since his parents died. It was why he had created his own makeshift family by adopting Dick, Jason and Tim. Alfred just hoped Bruce would see this man for who he was before it was too late.

"Master Bruce you can't possibly think that."

"Why not? It is entirely possible that he never heard about it. And since **you** never told him and I was too young to know or even remember him there was no one to tell him and so he just never knew.

"Sir it occurred 20 yrs ago it made national news I am sure that somehow somewhere at some time he heard about it and decided not to come."

"You don't know that he could've just heard about it and decided to come. Why else would he choose now to come?

Alfred shook his head he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sir I told you he is no good and he is probably just here to get money out of you."

"You can't be sure of that Alfred. I am going to have lunch with him on Wednesday and here what he has to say. He **is** family after all.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore. "Family that you haven't seen or heard from in 30 yrs that you didn't even know he existed until yesterday and he didn't even come to your parents funeral!" And trust me master Bruce your father would completely agree with me and he would even have a few choice words for your 'uncle'."

"First of all: The reason I haven't heard from and didn't know he existed was because of you!

Second of all: You just said you didn't want him to come to the funeral!"

"Yes but I still thought he would! I thought he had that much decency at least!"

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes sometimes Alfred was just impossible.

There was silence for a moment and then Alfred said: "Sir please do not have anything to do with him."

"I'm just going to meet with him and see what he wants. I just want to get to know him a little bit I don't see the harm in that."

Alfred sighed and shook his head. He knew it was pointless to try anymore once Bruce had made up his mind about something that was it. He decided to try one last ditch effort.

"Sir he is only going to use you for money he does not care at all about you. Please I know what I am talking about."

"If all he wants is money then I will find out and maybe I will give him some just to get him out of my hair."

"**No!** Sir don't you dare! Your father would turn over in his grave if he knew you were giving his inheritance away."

"First of all it's **my **money and I can do whatever I want with it! Second of all I am not going to give my whole inheritance away just a small portion of it. Alfred I am a grown man I know what I am doing and I'm not stupid. You have got to stop trying to protect me and stop treating me like a child!"

Alfred exhaled slowly. Bruce was right. There was nothing else he could do. This man was bad for him but Bruce would just have to find that out on his own. There was nothing else to say so Alfred decided it was time to go home. They drove home the rest of the way in silence and when they got home Bruce went straight down into the cave without even a word. Alfred heaved a heavy sigh and went to his regular cleaning duties. He guessed he would just have to see what happened tomorrow was Wednesday after all. He was sure it would be interesting to say the least he just wished he could be there to warn and guide Bruce. But Bruce was right and Alfred would just have to let him make this mistake himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon it was Wednesday and Bruce was sitting at the diner he had arranged to meet his "uncle" at. He had set up the meeting against all of Alfred's protestations and warnings. Truth be told he was so furious with Alfred he couldn't even look him straight in the eye let alone talk to him, so he hadn't talked to him since the car ride they took the other day. He just felt so betrayed. How could Alfred have done this to him? Alfred was the last person in the world he thought would ever do this to him. Anyway, he needed this meeting. He needed it because, because he needed to know why. Why wasn't he there? Why come back now? So many questions, so many why's. Bruce had to get some answers. He was hoping to get some of those answers today.

His 'uncle' Charles Wayne walked in the diner exactly on time. Bruce waved him over. They sat in silence for a few minutes after exchanging pleasantries then Charles finally spoke up.

"I know you must have a lot of questions Bruce. A lot of questions and you must be very confused. So ask me whatever you want to know and I will tell you. I assume Alfred's already given you his version of events."

Bruce nodded

"Why?" he asked. "Why weren't you there? You were never there. You never made contact-ever, not ever not even after my parents-"he trailed off. I really could have used some family.

"But you have Alfred"

"I know but it would have been nice to have had more than one person to lean on. Alfred had to be everything to me and that's not fair. He shouldn't have had to be."

"Alfred was right about certain events. Your father and I did have a falling out and I did move to Europe However the reason I never came back was because both your father and Alfred made it clear they never wanted to see me again and that there would be severe consequences If I did dare to come back."

"Alfred said you had the fight about money, you didn't feel like you were getting your fair share."

"And I wasn't! I wasn't getting my fair share of anything!" I wasn't allowed to have any say about the company or what went on in the company. Your father completely sidelined me and all I got in return was this small little allowance that wasn't even a tenth of what my share should be while your father basked in all the money and glory. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped. You don't 'know what it is like to always be in someone's shadow."

Bruce nodded and thought about Dick. That must be how he feels. He thought.

"But Bruce you have to believe me it was never about you. I did-do care about you very much. You don't remember this but your father and I used to be like two peas in a pod. When you were born I was there I was the third person to hold you."

"Really?" Bruce asked. He was beginning to let his guard down and get lost in the nostalgia.

"Oh yes and we used to go for drives in the country and I would run around with you and play tag. I used to give you piggyback rides and all sorts of fun stuff."

"After the fallout I was afraid to try and reach you or contact you in anyway. Then when your parents- he paused- when they died, which I didn't find out about for a whole week after it happened by the way, I can't believe I didn't even get to go to my own brother's funeral! He said balling his fists up in rage.

Bruce was starting to believe him. After all he seemed very genuine either that or he was a very good actor. Bruce still wasn't sure but he wanted to believe him desperately. After all what reason did he have to lie? But no he couldn't let his guard down completely not just yet. He still wasn't sure enough yet if he was for real and there was still one question that was nagging him.

"But why now?"

"Ah yes we will get to that in a minute."

"Anyway as I was saying after your parents died the first thing I thought of was you. Bruce you have to believe me he said looking deep into Bruce's eyes. I wanted to hop on a plane and come to see you immediately. I wanted to make sure you were ok, wanted to be there for you to help you through it but then I heard that Alfred was going to be your guardian and I got scared. I am going to admit it I was a coward. I got scared because I remembered how much Alfred hated me and that he had always been on your father's side in the dispute. I also remembered the threat that he and your father made to me if I ever dared to set foot in Gotham city again. I was afraid that since he had the power of the Wayne name behind him and access to the Wayne money if I stepped foot in Gotham city or even tried to contact you he would carry out his threat."

Bruce looked at him expecting him to continue.

"Ah yes so why now?"

I became a financier after I was exiled. I am involved in what you would call the Wall Street of Germany. I have become an expert at making a lot of money buying and selling stock. I came here to Gotham to check out this company that I am thinking of investing a lot of money in for myself. I figured since I was here I might look you up since you are an adult now I figured it was time you knew the truth."

"I've been an adult for a long time." He said. "Why didn't you come before?"

"Because I sensed that now you are old enough to make up your own mind about things and that Alfred's influence over you has waned some so his threats are no longer an issue."

"I have followed up on your exploits throughout the years and I am very proud of you. You have made quite a name for yourself. And the company has grown leaps and bounds under your guidance. I am sure your father would be proud too."

I hope that is true. Bruce thought.

"Actually everyone tells me I am a huge disappointment to the family name."

"A disappointment?" Never!"

Bruce laughed. Could this guy be for real?

"You know I'm not really all that hungry would you like to go back to the house?"

"I would love to but what about Alfred? He will not be so keen on my being there."

"You leave Alfred to me. Don't worry about it."

"Alright" Charles said.

When they got back to the house they sat in the large living room with the large portrait of his parents was.

"Oh I remember the day they sat for that portrait."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Alfred and I watched you so they could go for the day."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Charles saw other pictures scattered around the room on tables. Pictures of people he didn't recognize. In fact the only person he did recognize was Bruce, who seemed to be in all the pictures. He could only assume that these were people very close to Bruce. People he considered his family probably.

"You've really developed quite the family haven't you?"

Bruce nodded

"In absence of having your own family you created your own."

"Yes I suppose I have."

"Who's this older one here? He looks like he's an adult."

"That's Dick he was the first."

"The first? You mean there are more?"

"Yes"

"My God Bruce you are quite the humanitarian."

Bruce chuckled.

"Dick is 24 now. He lives in New York City, in Manhattan. I adopted him when he was nine after his parents were murdered."

"His parents were murdered?"

"Yes"

"When he was 9?"

"Yes. I saw it all and so did he."

"I see so you felt compelled to take him in because of your shared experience."

"Yes. That's very kind of you Bruce. You have a big heart, to do something like that."

"Thank you."

"Who's that?" He said pointing to another picture.

"That's Tim, he is the newest addition. He's 15."

"Oh nice, a teenager, that must be fun."

"Yeah it's a blast." He said and they both chuckled.

"Did his parents die too?"

"No, well yes, it's complicated."

"I see. What are you trying to do? Start your own orphanage?"

"I'm just trying to help kids like me whenever and wherever I can."

"In fact I did start my own orphanage; or rather refurbished an existing orphanage right here in Gotham."

"Your generosity astounds me Bruce."

"Well I have a lot of money and I just feel it is my job to help out people who are less fortunate, especially people who have no means to fight for themselves."

"Bruce, words cannot express how proud I am of you, especially after hearing all of this. It takes a big man with a big warm heart to take in kids who are complete strangers and raise them and love them."

"I do love them. They are my sons."

"I have to ask you honestly. Do you think my parents would approve of all of this? Of my life?"

"I knew your parents well Bruce, and your father best of all, and I know that he would be more than happy and extremely proud of what you've done and what you are doing for these boys and in general."

There was silence for a moment. Bruce wanted to give in wanted to believe that everything he said was true but there was just this nagging doubt deep within him that told him not to.

Charles walked over but his hand on Bruce's shoulder and said "I never stopped thinking about you." Bruce smiled. Even if he couldn't trust him it couldn't hurt to get to know him right? I mean after all he was family.

Alfred stood by the door watching the whole scene baffled and enraged. He couldn't believe Bruce was falling for this. That guy was acting, manipulating Bruce like crazy and Bruce was falling for it! How could Bruce not see what was happening? The man was working him!

Alfred decided then and there that he would have to do something for Bruce's sake. He had to do something to show Bruce what type of a person this man really was. He just didn't know what yet…


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright I will see you later Bruce."

"See you later Charles."

"Call me I am staying at the Hyiatt."

"Ok"

Bruce closed the door and stood for a minute taking everything in that had just happened.

"You can come out now Alfred, I know that you've been listening to everything thing that we were saying."

"Sir I am only looking out for you."

"Did you hear him talking about the investment opportunity?"

"Yes another scam as I had predicted."

"You don't know that."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Well I am choosing to believe him. And after all even if it is a scam It's only money it's not like I don't have enough and I am not even investing that much."

"Bruce, please, please don't' have anything to do with this man and please don't give him any money I am begging you please listen to me. Your father would turn over in his grave if he heard about this."

"Alfred you can't tell me what to do anymore I am not a child! You do not have control over me anymore and it is not your money. And for that matter it is not your family so why don't you just butt out!"

That comment really stung Alfred.

"How dare you sir! How dare you say we are not family!"

"We are not family, family wouldn't have kept something like this from me for thirty years!"

"Very well then sir, since you so obviously no longer need me I will pack my things and be out in the morning. I hope you and your "uncle" will be very happy together and by the way. Your father would be ashamed of your behavior.

With that Alfred turned and headed upstairs.

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose. What the hell had just happened? "Why had he said those words to Alfred?


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Alfred moved out?" Dick said as he sat in the kitchen opposite Bruce who was unsuccessfully trying to cook an egg.

"Just what I said he moved out"

"But why? What did you do?"

"Nothing we had a disagreement of sorts."

"A disagreement? It must have been a hell of a lot more than that to make Alfred move out."

Bruce sighed. "Yes well it was…"

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"Alright fine."

"A few days ago this man showed up claiming to be my uncle."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes"

Dick just sat still waiting for Bruce to continue.

"Anyway Alfred confirmed his identity, That he is in fact my father's brother Charles."

"I never even knew your father had a brother."

"Neither did I, apparently they had a falling out when I was little and he moved away out of the country."

"And Alfred has kept this from you all this time?"

"Yes"

"We had a fight because he, Charles, asked me to invest in this business venture with him. When Alfred found out he flipped out and basically forbid me from doing any such thing."

"Ok, that still doesn't seem like enough to make him move out."

"Well during the fight I said some things, awful things. Things I didn't even mean."

"Like what?"

"I said that he should butt out of the whole thing because he wasn't even family."

The guilt inside Bruce multiplied by 10 when he saw the shocked look on Dick's face.

"I didn't mean to. I was just so furious at him for not telling me."

"Bruce you have to go and make it up to him. This is Alfred we are talking about here."

"I know I do and I will but I just have to make sure that I am not so angry when I do. I just need a little time to cool down and forgive him then I will find him and profusely apologize."

"So what is this uncle of yours like?"

"I don't he seems very nice. I've never had an uncle so I don't know what it's like or what it is suppoed to be like but so far I like him. He says that he didn't come back because Alfred and my father threatened him and even after my father died he was still scared because Alfred was in full control of the money and power. He said that is why he waited until now to come back."

"It seems a little fishy Bruce."

"What did Alfred say?"

"He said it is probably a scam to get money cause he doesn't have any. But even if it is I don't care because I just want to get to know I him. I just want to get to know my uncle. I've never had a chance like this before."

"Bruce I totally understand I just don't want you to get carried away and let your emotions and your need for a sense of family get in the way of your common sense and good judgment."

"I won't don't worry I will be smart about this."

"Ok then, so when do I get to meet him?"

Bruce smiled at least there was one person who understood him.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles Wayne was sitting in his hotel room on the phone nervously tapping his foot. It was the person on the other end of the line which made him so nervous.

"I'm working on it." he said into the receiver. "Well I need a couple more days." "Yes, yes you will get your money don't worry." "Just give me a couple more days and I will have Wayne eating out of my hands."

Charles hung up the phone. He hated that he had gotten involved with these people. However, he had been desperate and now he was paying the price. What was worse was that he had dragged his poor innocent nephew Bruce into this. How could he do this to Bruce? He was disgusted with himself. Alfred was right he was a no good con artist. He had almost turned away and left when Alfred tried to kick him out. However, he had been frantic for money and desperation makes people do awful things.

He looked at the clock. He was late! He was supposed to have lunch with Bruce in 15 minutes. The knot inside of his stomach tightened and twisted. Maybe he should come clean. Maybe Bruce could help him. No no that wasn't an option. Bruce would be outraged. Not only would he not help him he would never see or speak to him again and then where would he be? He would just have to keep up the charade until he had the money. Once he had the money everything would be ok. He just had to keep telling himself that as he hailed a cab.

"Wayne Manor please"

Charles was greeted warmly at the door by Bruce. He thought it was strange that Bruce was opening his own door. Where had Alfred gone?

"Come in come in, I hope you don't mind I ordered in lunch."

"What is Alfred refusing to cook for you?"

"Well no um…actually um…you see the thing is um…Alfred is not employed here anymore."

"What? What do you mean? Why?"

"We had a disagreement"

"A fight?"

"Yes"

"about me?"

"Yes"

"Oh Bruce I am so sorry." He said and he meant it. "I never meant to come between you and Alfred I never wanted to."

"Oh it's alright I am sure we will straighten things out. Come. Sit. Eat."

Charles did as he was bid. After they had been talking awhile Charles decided it was now or never.

"Bruce do you remember that investment I mentioned?"

"Yes I do. I looked into it and it seems sound."

"Yes well I'm going to um need the money soon if you want to get in on it."

"Oh yes of course. Just give me a few days to get the funds together ok?"

"Ok"

So they sat and talked for a while longer. Charles told Bruce more about his father which Bruce was very keen to hear, they talked for hours and when Charles left Bruce went down to the cave.

"Dick could you come down here for a minute?"

Silence

"Dick I know you are here."

"Just then he felt a presence beside him and the slightest sound of footprints.

"You need to work on your stealth skills."

Dick rolled his eyes, was about to say something and then thought better of it. He just waited for Bruce to get on with it.

"I'm starting to think Alfred may have been right about my uncle. He just pressed me for money."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I need you to do me a favor."

Dick nodded

"Take this flash drive go to this address and find out everything you can about the company cilantrix.

"Ok but why? And do you really think my stealth skills are up to the task?"

Bruce glared at him s hard that Dick actually took a step back.

"It supposedly is a company my uncle wants me to invest in. Just see what you can find out about it and put it on that flash drive."

"Ok" and with that he was off.

Now what to do next?

He supposed he should go over and see Alfred and apologize to the old man but he was still furious at him for withholding information from him all this time. And didn't he deserve an apology too? Then a thought occurred to him, this was Alfred we are talking about here. The man has been with you through everything you owe him this. You owe him more than this. So he got in his car and sped off to the center of Gotham. He had known all along where Alfred was staying even though Alfred hadn't told him. He was in one of the plusher hotels downtown.

Bruce knocked on the door.

"Just one minute" came the voice from the other side. Bruce smiled he had loved that voice, he had missed that voice.

Alfred looked like he was about to pass out from shock when he opened the door.

"He-hello sir"

"Hello Alfred"

"May I come in?"

"Yes of course sir"

"I just wanted to say a few things: 1) I am still furious with you for never telling me about any of this. 2) I am sorry for what I said and the way I acted towards you. 3) I think you may be right about Charles.

"What do you mean sir?"

"I think he may be involved in some shady dealings."

"I'm sorry to hear that Master Bruce. I had hoped I was wrong for your sake."

Bruce smiled. Ah how much he had missed this man.

I am having Dick grab some intel on the company he wants me to invest in. We should be hearing back from him soon."

About an hour later Dick radioed in saying that Bruce urgently needed to get back to the house but wouldn't say why.

"Alright I will meet you back at the house."

"Coming Alfred?"

"Of course sir"

When they got the house Dick looked tired and like he had just been through a warzone he clothes were all shredded and torn and he had some bad bruises.

"Dick what the hell happened?"

"The company you are looking into is fake."

"What?" Bruce said in disbelief.

"It doesn't exist, It's all a scam and when I went down there to try and grab the intel I met some nice boys with some nice AK-47's. "

"Oh my God" Bruce muttered in disbelief.

"This is bad Bruce whatever this uncle of yours is into he's in deep."

Bruce rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Bruce looked at Alfred.

"Alright Alfred you can say I told you so."


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since Bruce had made the discovery of the fake company and was still pondering on what to do about it. The most obvious thing to do seemed to be to call his uncle on it. However, Bruce was wondering if subtlety would be best in handling this. He had kept Charles at bay by telling him he needed a few days to get the money together. All of a sudden he heard a ruckus in the hallway and Charles came bursting into his study.

"Charles what is it? What's wrong?"

"Bruce you have to give me that money now! They are coming, they will be here soon! I need that money!"

"Who's coming?" Bruce asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter just please give me the money."

"I told you I was still getting it together."

"But I need it now! Fine we will go to the bank come with me please."

Bruce followed him out into the hallway. No sooner had they entered the hallway then 20 men swarmed into the house armed with automatic rifles. They quickly surrounded Bruce and his uncle and ordered them to put their hands up. Bruce and Charles did as they were told. Just then a man dressed in a very fine and Bruce assumed expensive tailored suit walked in. He must be the leader of this Bruce thought.

"Ah Bruce Wayne, how nice to finally meet you, Charles" he said and tipped his head.

"Who are you and what business do you have invading my home?"

"I am here for what is mine or rather what your uncle promised me."

"What?"

"He owes me a sizeable amount of money and promised me that he would get it from you. However that was over a week ago and I was getting frustrated so I decided to come here and get it myself."

Bruce looked at his uncle, mock shock on his face.

"Is this true Charles?"

"I'm so sorry Bruce I-I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't think you would give me the money if I told you the truth."

"So all that stuff about caring about me and wanting to be close to me were a lie?"

"NO! I meant every word Bruce!"

"Alright enough with the family reunion. Where is your safe ?"

"How much does he owe you?"

"50,000 dollars."

"I don't keep that much money in the house."

"Why don't you just let me go and see for myself? Where is the safe?"

"I'll show you"

It turns out that Bruce indeed did not have that much money in the safe but he had some jewelry and other valuables that were worth that if not more so the man took those instead.

"This should be more than enough to compensate us."

"I'm glad, you know you still haven't told me who you are."

"Ah yes my name is Ivan Goldfend"

They walked back out into the hallway

"Well now that you have taken what you need our business is settled yes?"

The man laughed. "I don't think so Mr. Wayne"

Just then he felt something heavy crash into his skull, then everything went black.

_Several hours later…_

Bruce awoke with a groan. His head was pounding as his vision began to come back into focus he realized that he was in a warehouse of some sort. He could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened. The men the men who invaded the house they must have brought him here; but why? Charles lay unconscious next to him. So they took him too, Bruce thought. Wonder what they want with both of us. He tried to move, to get up but found his hands were tied tightly behind his back. Besides any sort of movement he made seemed to make his headache all the more painful.

He surveyed the situation. In the far corner of the room sat four men at a table playing cards their guns beside them. Too many to take on all at once, it would be suicide. And where was the ring leader? He must be around here somewhere too. No, he couldn't risk escaping now it would be too dangerous. He would have to wait for another opportunity. He felt around for the knife he always kept up his sleeve and was relieved to find it was still there. Hopefully they wouldn't find it and take it from him. Charles groaned beside him but he did not wake.

"Charles" Bruce hissed "Charles wake up" Charles groaned again but did not stir. Bruce kicked him a few times but still he did not stir. "Damnit Charles!" he whispered. The men who had so far shown no attention to them suddenly began to take interest. Bruce could see them staring at him and laid still. After sensing everything was alright they went back to their game. Bruce laid on the floor for a little while longer trying to figure out his next move. Sure he could cut through the ropes but then what? How did he take on four armed men at the same time without any of his usual gadgetry? And what about Charles? He couldn't' just leave him here.

Just then the big wig came striding in. The men all stood at attention until he bid them to relax. He walked right over and stared down at Bruce with such a smug smirk that Bruce wished he was free so he could punch him in the mouth.

"Ah I see you are awake that is good."

"What do you want from us? You got what you needed."

"Mr. Wayne if there are any questions to be asked here it will be me who will be asking them. I see your little friend Charles is still asleep." He snapped his fingers and one of the men rushed over to his side.

"Wake him up" The man shouted at Charles and kicked him until he finally opened his eyes blearily.

"What? What's going on?"

"Nice to see you Charles did you have a nice nap?"

"Huh? What? Bruce? What are you doing here? What is going on?"

"You and I have unfinished business Charles, and Bruce? Well, Bruce is just along for the ride."

"You leave him alone he has nothing to do with this!"

"You dragged him into this Charles. It is your fault he is here. However since he is here I am going to use him."

"Use me for what exactly?"

"Everything that you have Mr. Wayne" He grinned a sly smile. "You have a lot to offer and I am going to take full advantage of it."

"You know they are going to come after me. I am a national celebrity. _Everybody _will be looking for me."

"Yes but they will not find you. By the time they figure out you are here we will have moved."

"Guess you've got it all figured out huh?"

"Yes I do"

"Now then back to the unfinished business I was referring to. Charles since you failed to keep up your end of the bargain you must be punished."

"If you had given me a few more days…"

"I gave you more than enough time and you failed me!" the man shouted. "Now you are going to have to pay!"

"But, the man said regaining his composure, instead of making you suffer physically I am going to make you suffer in other ways, some would say the worst way possible. I am going to beat poor Brucey here to a bloody pulp and then maybe you will understand the magnitude of what you have done."

Bruce looked at Charles in alarm. Maybe he should've escaped when he had the chance.

"No don't please! Leave him alone! He is innocent in all of this!"

"Oh nobody is innocent Charles you should know that." He said as he snapped his fingers and three men stepped forward armed with baseball bats and iron knuckles.

"Alright boys, he said with an evil grin, go to work just don't kill him."

**Back at Wayne Manor:**

"I've got it!" Dick shouted ecstatically. He had been seated at the computer chair in the Batcave for hours trying to figure out where the thugs that had broken into the house had taken Bruce and his uncle Charles. Now it seemed he had finally figured it out. He had heard all of the commotion upstairs in the manor but had been too late to stop them from taking off with Bruce and Charles.

"Got what Master Dick?"

"I've got it Alfred I've figured out where they are! Now let's just hope they are still there by the time I get there." He said as he grabbed his helmet and headed to get on his motorcycle."

"Please Master Dick do be careful remember there are two lives at stake here and these thugs are not to be trifled with."

"Don't worry Alfred I'm always careful." He said as he sped off into the night towards the location marked on his map.

"Hold on Bruce." He thought as he sped towards the city.


End file.
